Queen of The Volturi
by Sofia Lawrence
Summary: Bella has been a Vampire for thousands of years.  She and Edward are separated, and he can't understand why.  Bella sits on a throne in the Volturi Castle.  This is her story.  No Renesme
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Twilight isn't mine unfortunately. This is however. I am trying to get into the third person narration. Tell me if it is awkward or any confusing parts. Reviews make me continue. Short but sweet way to open.**

I don't hate you. I can't live your way. I am going to find myself.

Those were the words he reread everyday. He couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled. He touched his once warm cheek and wished her could feel the tears that should have been running down them. He didn't realize eternity was this long.

2000 years. How could someone, anyone, need 2000 years in order to "find themselves." He read the words again. He promised himself he would never search for her, but he yearned for something anything other than this loneliness.

He again contemplated his existence, and wondered if this was hell. He was in the worst circle of it. It was as if all humans were merely in purgatory, but all vampires were destined to live here on this planet for eternity. Why him? It was always the same question what could have lead to this. What had he done to deserve it?

_She's gone to the Volturi. She seems to be an integral part. They have added a fourth throne. Her eyes are red. The old Bella is gone. Forget about her. Move on. Please!_

It was hard enough to accept that she needed time to find herself, but to go to the Volturi. He had lost it at that point. He had isolated himself. Alice's visions only brought him more pain, and he could tell from all of the others thoughts that he was bringing them pain. She was gone. They all knew it. She wasn't coming back, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe their bond was strong enough.

He was miles away at this point. She wished she had the nerve to see him. She loved her family. Both of her families actually, but she knew not to go back. She had chosen. She did not know why, but being a Cullen was too difficult. Her instincts had gotten the better of her. She loved the taste of human blood, and it made her feel alive in a way she thought she had lost with her humanity.

She longed for him to come see her. She longed for Aro to send her on a mission to him, but Aro was a wise man and since the day Bella joined _she_ had never been sent to the Cullens, however, others had.

_There are more of them this time around. I can't be sure how many. There were three more couples. It is odd. They had not added numbers to their coven for a long time. However, the mind reader was not with them. Some seemed to know his whereabouts, but it seemed as if he had not been seen for a long time. Thank you Jane._

Jane had gotten to see her family. Jane had gotten to gaze upon their golden eyes and beautiful smiles, but then again Jane would never have a throne with the Volturi.

She had always wondered, and guessed she would always wonder who had joined the Cullen ranks. Bella knew they would be good people. She knew they would be loved, and would love equally in return. Bella hoped, prayed that no other being would use the Cullens the way she had.

Bella had always had a soft spot for the Cullens probably because Edward was her first love, but she knew that the Cullens knew almost nothing about her. She knew that even though she had loved Edward for a millennium he would never forgive her if he found out the truth, he would kill her if he knew why she left, and why she had a seat in Volterra.

**AN: Trying something new. Let me know how you feel. Reviews make me need to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Twilight isn't mine.**

Aro had known Bella was their queen since he first met her. He knew that her silent mind was the sign the she was the true queen of the Volturi, at least the reincarnate of her. He demanded that the Cullens change her, and Edward was clearly infatuated with her. He knew once she was changed she would be able to acknowledge her former life, but it took longer than expected. Bella had fallen for Edward. It is possible he was her mate, but it seemed that more then likely that he was a simple passing fancy. Her mind kept these thoughts from him.

Bella was their queen. She should have led them the moment she was changed, but she had stayed with Edward for a few centuries. Aro was furious until she finally joined their ranks. She took control. The throne room was instantly changed to accommodate her throne, which was placed in the center. Aro was jealous, but only slightly. This woman was his mother in every sense of the word.

He had asked Bella many times to speak of her reincarnations, but she could not. She knew it all. Aro could see on her face the years that she had, the deaths she had experienced, and the lives she had lived. Her emotions were always on her face, but she would not speak of them. Bella was a mystery to him. One of her incarnations had created himself, but he found himself mistrusting her more and more. He felt that one day Bella would turn on him, and he had the brilliant idea to invite the Cullens to a gathering. They would be asked to either join or die. The Queen would have to decide where her allegiances lay then.

Aro knew Bella would choose Edward. It was the thing she had been hding. It was the reason she was reluctant to join the Volturi. Aro feared he would have to kill the reincarnation of his maker.

Bella knew Aro was up to no good. She knew he meant ill of her. She despised him. She wished she were human again. She loved those few fuzzy memories she had of a life before all of her lives came crashing back into her head. Bella remembered the moment she awoke from her change with perfect clarity. She could recall every thought she had, and what was worse was that she could also remember three previous changes.

Bella had been no ordinary newborn. She had no problems being around people. She had already gone through building up her immunity to the scent of blood before. She was no rookie. Bella, the fragile human girl had died in her change. Bella, the Queen of the Volturi had been reborn. This would be the final reincarnation of the Volturi Queen. She had every intention of destroying the Volturi in this reincarnation. She simply had no idea how.

Bella had created the Volturi for the simple purpose of keeping the Vampire race alive and orderly. She had created law to protect Vampires from themselves. She had not intended to create a royalty bent on destroying any Vampires who posed a threat to their superiority. The Cullens were a threat Bella knew this, but she also knew that the Cullens kept their secret very well. She knew they were fearful of the Volturi, but that they would not dare to harm it. She knew they were passionate people. She also knew that once the Volturi were destroyed she would have them take rule of the Vampire race. Of course that would be if any of them ever talked to her again.

Bella regretted the fact that only Aro knew exactly who and what she was. She regretted that Edward would never be able to understand why she had left him. She was a silent mind, and she could not persuade him otherwise. Bella would go back to him though. She knew that Edward was her other half. She was reborn in this time to find him. She was reborn now to correct her past mistakes and find her true love. She was born to perfect the Vampire existence, and this time Bella would make sure no Vampire like Aro continued to exist. He was her first and only son of her previous life, but he was a mistake through and through. He had twisted the law until it was barely recognizable.

Bella was Queen her word was law. She could change anything, but Aro was the Vampire that recognized her, the rest were ignorant. They merely followed Aro. Bella was going to change that. She was going to show them who is boss. Aro wouldn't know what hit him. She just had to figure out how.

Bella realized she would need her full power. She had been only using her shield since she had been changed the final time. She had never used her mind to its fullest capabilities. She was afraid she knew how to as she had in previous lives, but the thought of knowing every thought Aro had ever had scared her. She knew it was crucial to her plan, but she was afraid. The thought of Edward made her realize she would be able to do it. The next day in the throne room when they greeted she would pluck all the information she needed from Aro's mind, and he would have no clue.

Bella arrived first to the throne room as was usual. Aro and his brothers usually spent the mornings with their wives. She waited. She knew what would happen. They would file in. Aro first, followed for Caius and finally Marcus. She had no qualms with the latter two they were fine Vampires who had been sucked into this horrid lifestyle by Aro. She was going to change that though.

Aro came. He took her hand and kissed it. Bella allowed her mind to reflect Aro's power back on himself. She instantly had all of his memories. She gained instant access to thousands and thousands of years of the world through Aro's and so many other people's eyes. She easily plucked through them until she found the ones that gave her interest: their first meeting in this life, Edwards thoughts, and the more recent more treacherous thoughts.

Aro seated himself in the middle of the brothers' thrones. He had no idea Bella had just managed to do that to him. In Bella's previous life she had likened her mind a mirror able to project a power back onto the user of the power. She had experienced this only a few times as Vampires had no been as commonly gifted in the earlier years of her existence. She had never before used it on Aro, and she was glad. If she had used it in a previous life he would have been on guard around her. He would have known not to give her his hand so freely.

Bella was beating Aro at his own game, and he had no idea she knew what was going on. He always was follish enough to underestimate his Queen. A silly Vampire that is all he is.

**AN: Let me know what you think with that little review button. I am going on vacation so it will probably be a week or two before the next chapter is up, but maybe with enough reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here goes nothing. I don't own twilight. I am sort of going out on a limb here. Let me know what you think. I also want to thank shay for the review. Remember review if you want to be up here.**

Alice was furious with Bella. Alice had no idea what Bella was up to, but every time Alice saw anything happen it instantly changed into something else with a different victor. Alice had not prepared her family for a fight. Apparently Bella was offering them though. Bella's seat in the throne room was in the center making it seem as if she had all the power, but Alice saw Bella thrown across the room. She saw Bella kissing Edward, and she saw Bella dead. Alice was getting emotional whiplash from all the possible futures, but they all involved Bella, and surprisingly Edward.

Bella was making up her mind. Alice just hoped and prayed she did it correctly and soon.

Alice was looking through Bella's future when she stumbled across Bella writing a note. A note intended for Alice. She read that note over and over.

_Alice I don't know if you will get this, but Aro is inviting the Cullen Coven to Volterra. It is a do or die situation. Edward needs to be here. Times are going to be changing. Tell Edward I love him. I always have and I always will. We are going to be a family again soon._

As Alice pondered the note again she went for the phone. Edward may not come for any family function, but if he is going to get to see Bella he will.

"Edward its Alice, don't hang up. We have been invited to Volterra to meet with the royal family. Hunt and show up. Somebody is excited to see you." Alice hated leaving messages so she made Edward pay every time she left one by making it super annoying. This time however she just left him wondering what the hell is going on.

Alice finally started to see a steady future course, which meant Bella had decided. Alice hadn't made up her mind if she liked the outcome or not.

Edward got Alice's message he listened to every single message anyone every left for him. He almost cried when she alluded to Bella. He probably would have if he could.

Edward knew he had hurt his family immensely over the last couple of millennia. He honestly didn't mean to. Bella destroyed his heart. He couldn't find the will to live after she left. He went on existing though. Bella had joined the Volturi so there was no way he could get them to kill him. Bella had trapped him so he ate and thought and hunted and thought, and for centuries all he did was ponder. He tried to figure out God and Existence. He tried to solve math, but his heart was screaming BELLA the entire time. He was stuck in her, and he couldn't get out.

So in the end Edward let his heart take over. It brought those perfect memories out and tormented him. He lived in solitude for nearly the entire time she had been gone. He had lived a simple cycle of hunt and think and hunt and wonder.

Edward was ready to face Volterra. This was his day. This was his Death Star. No matter the reason Bella left Edward was going to get her back. He was going to if it was the last thing he did. He knew going to Volterra was even more dangerous since the Cullen family had grown. He knew that the Volturi despised them, but he could not imagine Bella hurting any of the Cullens. He could only imagine her on his side, but what if she didn't choose him?

Edward hunted, and he ran. He knew where his family was. They were on the same continent, and they were only a day and a half jog away. He would be there in no time. He would simply stick to the trees during the day.

Edward ran as fast as he could. He ran because he finally after two thousand years had something he was running towards. Edward made it to his family's house in one half of a day. Alice had seen him coming, but she was still amazed.

Alice loved the fact that Edward looked the exact same as before. She loved seeing him with a purpose. She loved Bella if only for the fact that right now after 2000 years her brother, and her best friend, was back, and fully operational, as if nothing had ever happened.

Bella knew it was only a matter of time before the Cullens arrived.

She could smell battle in the air.

Everyone in the castle knew they were coming. None knew the exact time.

Bella waited on her throne she didn't feed for three days, and when the time finally came, and the doors of the throne room opened, Bella feasted on a sight she was afraid she would die never seeing again, her family.

Her heart soared at the fact that none of them hated her. At least if they did it didn't appear to be so. Bella got out of her seat and ran over to hug Alice. She wouldn't dare look at Edward, but when electricity started from her chin his hand brought her eyes to his. They locked, and everything in the world was right.

Aro clapped. He was taking control. Bella knew she was not going to like this part. This was when death came to those who were weak.

"Welcome Cullens. I see you are already acquainted with our queen."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed at that statement. Bella was essentially forced to sit on her throne once the moment was broken.

"Aro, I wish you to tell everyone in attendance here why I am your queen."

Aro fumbled. His plans had not involved any such thing. "My queen I am afraid I do not know why."

"Aro are you trying to tell me you forgot you knew who I was the day I walked into this very room more than three thousand years ago as a human teenager?" Bella's voice commanded the room as if it were hers rightfully.

"My queen I am afraid that you have me mistaken."

"Then why do you refer to me as your queen?"

"Because it is rightfully so."

"And tell this audience why!"

Bella motioned Aro to her side. He instantly came. She whispered gently in his ear, "tell them this instant, or else Marcus will know what you did to Didyme, Alec and Jane will both hear about how you dealt with their mates. I would also like to warn you that your mind is full of so many other things that are traitorous to yourself. I have access to all of them. Aro you know me as silent mind, but it is also a mirror. I can reflect your power back onto yourself."

Aro quickly righted himself and sat down in his throne.

"Now Aro, would you please explain to all in attendance here, why I am your Queen."

Aro bowed. "My queen is known to many here as Bella Cullen. She was previously Isabella Swan. She was born of Charlie and Renée Swan. She was clumsy. This is how most people here are accustomed to hearing of Bella Cullen's previous life. However, Bella Cullen is my mother. Bella is the Vampire that created me, and she started the Volturi. Bella is a reincarnation of the Vampire who made me. Her mind is silent. My creator told me she would return as a silent mind to me. I would have to trust her with true trust as opposed to reading her thoughts. When Bella was brought to me as a human she had no memory of me. She was unaware of her previous lives. She was not the Queen of the Volturi. I could not however let her be killed. I urged you to change her then. She aged another year before she was finally changed into a Vampire. She has told me that her reincarnations were accessible to her the moment her change was completed. She had memories of multiple previous lives. She is an old soul. She spent time with Edward to keep herself happy for a millennium or so. She then resumed her duties. She is the creator of the Volturi and of me. She is my Queen, and all shall bow to her as if she is the most precious thing of all." Aro bowed again at the end of his speech. The Cullen family tearlessly sobbed, and Edward would not even chance a peek at Bella.

Alice saw the situation subside. She saw all the violence evaporate. Bella had peacefully lead them out of the deep water. It was not over though. Something new was brewing.

Bella reversed Edward's mind reading ability on him. She saw that he was hurt, and that he didn't want to comprehend most of what Aro said. She heard his hatred and she shut her mind off. She turned off the treacherous thoughts he had. Bella saw the Cullen Fmaily, and she wished they were her own, but now she knew that they never would accept her. She was after all the original Vampire. She had doomed them all to this horrible fate.

Alice suddenly shrieked, "NO!"

**AN: Cliffie, but if I get a few reviews maybe the next chapter will come up sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank AmyLNelson and Briana for their reviews last chapter. This chapter was difficult to write. I couldn't find any way around it though. Twilight is not mine, fyi.**

Bella had never experienced one of Alice's visions before, never like this. Bella had used her mirror ability with Edward a few times before she had joined the Volturi so she had heard Alice think of the future. She could understand her predictions, but this vision was something different. It came out of nowhere, and it took Alice over. Bella became engrossed. She was in Alice's mind, and Alice was in the future. She had been pulled to like someone was dragging her by her mind. Bella could smell taste see everything with perfect clarity. She was with Alice, and Edward was there too. The horrible thing about it was the fact that this vision seemed unpreventable.

Bella could see and smell her own death. She saw her own head in the pyre and next to her lay Edward. She could not understand why they both lay there, but she soon realized that Edward was not dead. He was merely lying next to her dead body. The entire Cullen family was devastated, but no other Vampires were dead. No other vampires were burning. The sickly almost sweet smell was she and Edward combined in the final death.

The vision ended as abruptly as it started and seemingly nothing much had happened here. When Bella released her hold on her minds mirror capabilities she began to realize that in fact nothing was happening. It seemed that no one had made any moves, but the entire room was still tense. She realized no one, but she, Alice, and Edward realized why Alice had screamed. Bella realized then why the vision had seemed inevitable.

"Aro my son, I have created you, and you have seen me both in this life and the former. I command you as your creator to destroy me. I wish death upon myself, and none other." Bella began speaking to Aro alone even though she knew the rest could hear. "Aro, I know you meant well in creating your family, but you have failed me son. I did not mean for the Volturi to become this wretched ruling being. I wish you to disband it. You are to follow the Cullens. I have lived with them in this final reincarnation of mine. I have seen their kind and caring ways. I wish their compassion on the entire Vampire race. I wish one day to smile down from my place in heaven and see all Vampires with golden eyes. I know that you can. I created you because I saw the good in you. You have disappointed me recently, but I know the good is still there. I wish you to understand the ways of the Cullens, and I forgive you your mistakes. The laws I left in my last reincarnation have become outdated and archaic. You followed them as I asked, but you should have had the insight to change what needed to be changed. You should have seen the place needed for Vampires in this world. So now my one and only son please destroy your Queen so she may rest in peace for eternity."

Bella hoped Aro would accept her reasoning. He had been planning to kill her if she had sided with the Cullens anyways. As he approached her though she could see the eyes of the human she had changed. She could see the understanding and compassion she had wished upon him. She could see all of Aro as he approached her. Aro knelt down in front of Bella and took her hand to kiss it one last time. Bella saw in his mind all of the compassion and love for her. She saw his minds torment over choosing whether or not to kill her. She saw the moment he decided that following Bella's command was going to be his repentance. Finally, as Aro stood up to Bella's full height she saw him decide to kill her as she had commanded it. "As you wish my Queen." He spoke that one sentence and then dropped her hand and she could see his thought process playing out in front of her.

It was almost in slow motion. She saw his arms slowly start to ascend. She was imagining the peacefulness of death. The anguish she felt over betraying Edward would be gone. She fantasized about not having to hold the pain in her chest. She saw her millennium with Edward play out in front of her before Aro's hands made it to her head. She saw the love in Edward's eyes as he knelt down to change her. She saw the look in his eyes when they were finally married. She remembered waking up from her change and knowing all of her past lives, but realizing that he was still the only one for her and that she could never love any other. Bella's mind was processing the countless years they had spent wrapped in each other's arms. The few times they went through college. The years they ventured away from home to just enjoy each other's company. Her mind was reeling from the memories. She witnessed again and again each event of her existence with Edward, even the ones from her human life. She could see only him. She could see only his love, and finally as Aro's hands reached her neck she saw the last most painful image. She relived Alice's vision. She saw herself dead, burning, and she saw Edward alive next to her. She heard his venomous thoughts of hate. She heard over and over again as he thought those few words that should have made her cry.

Her mind had given her heaven and hell in the millisecond before Aro was going to kill her. Her mind had shown her all of the good that the world had to offer, but it had also steeled her determination. Bella had no reason to live as long as Edward hated her. She needed to end her life so that she could get rid of the searing pain that had been present since she had heard Edward's thoughts.

As Aro's hands graced Bella's head and neck, Bella closed her eyes. She imagined it was her wedding day. She pictured walking down the aisle towards Edward. She saw his grin and she marched, her human body was clumsy and she almost tripped, but this was perfection, and Bella would march into death with this final vision.

**AN: Review if you want the next chapter up sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to thank Dragon Crystals and Dallas Angel for the reviews. If you want your name up here leave me a review. Pretty pretty please.**

Aro was about to rip Bella's head off. He had decided he would follow his maker's last order. He was going to kill her even though it pained him more than anything he had ever done before. His hands were in place. He was going to do it. He could do it. She asked for it. He wanted to follow her orders. It was a subtle change, but all of a sudden Bella's memories were flooding into him. He could see her every thought and emotion. He was astounded by Bella's immense memories. It was more than he had ever seen in any one Vampire. He could pick out the important memories as he had always done, and he realized he could not kill her.

She loved Edward too much. She wanted to die because of him. Aro would not allow it. Aro knew Edward's thoughts and whatever Bella had heard it was not what Edward truly felt.

As soon as Aro had all of Bella's memories he was being pushed aside with a force stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He knew it was Edward. He could hear her thoughts as well. He knew why she was doing all of this. He would surely put a stop to it. He would surely recognize his own Bella, she was not trying to be the Queen of the Volturi anymore, she was purely his.

Edward had heard her. He had seen her thoughts. She was in love with him. Nothing else mattered. She was in love with him, and he would save her. She wished for death, but only because she felt as though he hated her. Edward would not stand for this. He would not let anyone kill her it would kill him.

Bella's eyes were still closed, but she knew something was wrong. The presence in front of her was not her son. It was not Aro. No this was the presence she had longed for for two millennia. This was her other half. She could sense this. She wished she could open her eyes, but she was afraid of what she would see. She could not bear to see Edward's eyes full of hate. She wished she were dead already. She wished she could fix everything that happened.

Bella's mind had closed itself to Edward. He wanted to cry because her mind was so fascinating. Before her mind had closed itself again Edward had seen that Bella thought he hated her. He could not fathom why. Edward had always loved Bella every part of her. She was good through and through. He wished she would just open her eyes. He needed to see her eyes.

Bella could hear Edward's thoughts again. She had used her mirror mind simply because she was curious. His thoughts seemed to be of love. She heard him wish her eyes were open. She was still very anxious and had a feeling that if she opened her eyes everything would disappear. She dared though.

Bella's eyes opened. Edward cried out in joy. It was a primal sound of pure happiness. Even Bella whose mind was clouded by her delusion of his hate could see that Edward was happy. She could finally look into his eyes and see the same expression she had been prepared to walk with into death. She saw his love. She saw the same man she had married. She saw the same man who had changed her. She saw all of his love, and she hoped he saw hers.

Aro sat in the corner and saw this unfold. He was pleased that he would not have to kill his maker. He had finally seen all of her mind. He had seen her decision to make him. He had seen her first life. He had seen the life of the first vampire. The rules she set out for herself. He had seen all of Bella, and he loved his mother that much more. Aro finally saw the compassion in eating animals. He finally understood why Bella wished the entire Vampire race to have the golden eyes. He saw his maker's mind and he understood all of her pain and patience. He understood that she needed to be with her mate. She had denied herself his presence for two millennia and it was tearing her heart apart.

Aro felt as though someone had to speak. Someone had to explain what had happened. He walked over to Bella.

Edward saw Aro coming and immediately tensed. His thoughts, however, were not harmful to Bella he only wished for her to speak to the crowd assembled here to explain what had happened. He also wished for Bella to fully explain who she was. The last thought baffled Edward. He thought they had heard the entirety of Bella's previous life.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand. She had been reading his thoughts. She knew why Aro was coming. She nodded to him, and she prepared to delve into her could and explain everything to everyone. She pretended it was only for Edward because she didn't care about anyone else at the moment. She only wanted him to understand her completely.

She began at the beginning, the very beginning: her first human life.

Bella wished there were an easier way, but she started the only way she knew how, "I was born human. I was born knowing five things. One, I would create a superhuman race. Two, I would shape this new race. Three, I would rule this new race. Four, I would humanize this race. And five, I would do each of these things in a different life."

"I was born knowing these things, but I also knew not to tell anyone I encountered about these things. I was supposed to do all of this. I would sacrifice myself four times in order to do my bidding. These were my orders from someone up above. He told me so I would understand exactly what I had to do." I spoke to only Edward. "I have always had a soul. I have known that since I was born. Becoming like me has not taken yours away." He nodded seemingly like he wanted to cry.

**AN: OK it's a little short, but Bella's previous lives start here. I figured I would make each of them into one chapter. Review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to ironyheartsap, Twilight is maheroin1, and Dragon Crystals for the reviews last chapter. Remember to review if you want your name up here, or tell me you don't want it, but review please. *Gives the cutest puppy dog eyes ever***

**First Life**

Bella was an adolescent when she first changed. It was as brutal and awful as every other change. Her mind and body were both expanded. The burning was unbearable, and when she awoke with her parents surrounding her neither of them knew what was wrong with their daughter, or why her screaming had suddenly stopped. Her parents were baffled by the beautiful creature in front of them, which had moments ago been their daughter screaming in agony.

Bella was a newborn like any other, and her parent's blood was so tempting. She tried her best to resist. She made it out into the wilderness. She was feeding on an animal. It made her sick to think she almost killed her parents. She found the will to survive. She would eat only animals, but as she was deciding, and feeding, a man walked by. The man's blood couple with her instinctual side being in control caused Bella to devour him before she could even register what had happened. She never forgave herself for her moment of weakness, but soon Human blood became to tempting for her. She gave up on her diet of animals and feasted on human blood.

Bella came slowly to realize that she was not in fact aging. She realized slowly that she would most likely live forever. She began to feel lonely. No people would ever accept her if once they did their people started dying off one by one, and she would not subject any people to her monstrous ways, but she wanted a friend, and she needed to fulfill her almost forgotten purpose. She needed to create a race, the Vampire race.

Bella instinctually knew how to create another Vampire. She knew she would have to feed, but not kill. Bella did not know if she could possibly stop feeding on a human once she had started. She failed many times. However, after years of trying she managed to feed off of a young woman, and leave her alive.

She went through three days of agonizing pain. Her screams tore Bella apart. Bella wished she had never actually been able to stop just so she would never have to hear sounds like that issue from a human being's mouth ever again, but then again she wasn't really human anymore was she.

Bella found out her name only after she had turned her. Her name was Antonia. She was the sixth child of a man and his wife. She was an adolescent about to be married. Her father would be devastated that she was gone. Antonia did not mind though as she did not love the man she was supposed to marry.

Antonia was one of the best people Bella had ever met. She was kind and loving, and she hated to hurt people. It was difficult for her to hunt. Especially since she had no appetite for animal blood. She wouldn't even try it. Bella agreed that animal blood was terrible comparatively. She they lived together, and in relative peace and happiness until Antonia found her mate.

Antonia's mate was a man named Roberto. Antonia knew she loved him the moment she laid eyes upon him. Bella tried to convince her to give up on this man, but Antonia would not she was terribly in love, and she felt she had no choice but to change him. Bella was upset because she had a feeling men would not take to being a Vampire as well as women did. Bella was scared, but she knew her friend would be forever upset with her until she changed her mate.

Bella set out to change him. It was more difficult this time though. Bella had only by luck been able to stop feeding off of Antonia, but she had only one shot with Roberto. If she messed it up her friend would never forgive her.

Bella gorged on human blood she drank and drank and drank before she attempted to change this man. Antonia would have done it herself believing her love for him would have caused her to stop, but the minute she was in range of his scent she turned around. His blood sang to her. It was her own personal drug. She wanted it so bad, but she wanted his love more. It was only then that she asked Bella to change him.

Bella was completely sated when she changed Roberto. She was in complete control the entire time. She could taste the pure ecstasy that was Roberto's blood, but she knew how to stop as well. And when she did she waited, and for three days she waited out the tortured screams of another human being.

When Roberto awoke Bella knew he was different. She knew he would not be as god as Antonia. She also knew deep in her soul that he would be key to her mission in life.

Bella brought Roberto to Antonia once the change was finished. They were mates as Bella could see it. However, Roberto realized he could control Antonia's mind with barely a thought the moment he met her. He could control her to do whatever he wished, and soon he found he could control anyone, anyone except for Bella. Roberto was the first Vampire with a gift, and in turn he revealed Bella's gift.

Bella's goal was then to kill Roberto. She needed to do it to save her race. She needed to do it in order to help humans all over the world. She needed to do it to set her own conscious right. She never had needed to do anything as badly as kill Roberto. She still had no idea how.

Bella tried to protect Antonia from Roberto. She realized her mind must have had a shield, so she tried to expand it. She practiced hours and hours everyday, but her shield was attached to her brain it couldn't expand. She could not protect Antonia's mind. She did learn the tricks to her gift as she tried to expand it. She realized that while her mind could not protect others, it did have a switch. This mental switch turned her shield into a mirror. Bella found her minds mirror mode because of Roberto. She realized this was how she would kill him.

Roberto unconsciously controlled everyone around him. He made every person do whatever he wanted. He could force their hand at doing anything as well. Antonia became his slave. He treated her like a horse. She loved him. Bella was sad that she was going to bring her friend so much pain, but Bella knew that it was the only way.

One night Roberto mentally ordered Antonia to construct him a new house, and Bella snapped. She flipped the switch she had kept off, and instantly she was in control of Roberto's mind. She could see his thoughts, and she could twist them at will.

She mentally wished for Roberto to stop existing. He proceeded to beg for death from both Antonia and Bella. Eventually, he forced Antonia to kill him. His mind knew how to destroy a Vampire forever. He used his gift to get her to do it because Bella was forcing him to. It caused Bella great grief, but Antonia forgot almost instantly.

Roberto's hold over her had been a subconscious part of his gift. He had willed her into loving him. It baffled Bella as she had thought they were mates as well, but once he was dead Antonia knew that he was not her mate that he was essentially nothing to her. She moved on, but the extreme horror at what Bella had done caused her to never forgive herself for what had happened to Antonia and Roberto.

Bella and Antonia lived on for many years just the two of them. They learned much, and helped mankind progress and create new things. It was centuries before either dared to create another, but one day Bella realized that she would one day have to create new Vampires. Bella was in what is now Italy when she found her next protégé.

The woman was kind and caring, but all of her family was dead. She was intelligent, but with such a low standing her intelligence was not at all recognized. Bella realized she would be a great Vampire. Her change was as painful for Bella as the rest of them.

Liana became a beautiful Vampire, and her humanity shined through her like no other Vampire's had yet. Liana was perfectly content being a Vampire. She loved Bella and Antonia like sisters, and she suggested turning a few more women. She picked them out carefully and chose six women for Antonia and I to choose from.

We were to pick three. We did not want to have too many newborns on our hands all at once. We however could not decide. We thought we could handle six newborns, so I changed them all. I created six newborn Vampires to help further my new race. I was supposed to create a race. It was my destiny. I was not meant to create six Vampires at once though. A newborn can fuel another newborns thirst, and drain away the humanity of a new Vampire when they are changed. I had not realized this was possible, but six newborns together made every newborn more powerful, and more vicious.

There was one with a special ability. Her name was Sienna.

Sienna was the newborns' leader. She commanded them with ease and compassion. Sienna's ability was simple. She was untouchable. One could get very close to her, but if she did not want anyone to touch her she could easily keep anybody five feet from her body. Her power was purely physical. It worked on Bella unlike Roberto's. She was ruthless, and decided the world was hers. Bella, Antonia, and Liana worked together to try and defeat her, but it was useless. They could not get any of the newborns to join them. It was six against one.

Bella decided they needed to fight. Antonia stood by her side, but Liana did not want to fight her creations she couldn't. She ran. She hid and no one ever found her. Bella and Antonia would go in, and try to bring the Vampire race back to its humanity. They failed.

Bella could remember her first death as if it was happening. She remembered fighting six newborns. She tried to bring her creations back under control, but she could not. She remembered when they snapped her neck. She remembered her body pieces being piled into a fire. She could see this, and then it all went black. She could remember the flames, but she was already gone by that point. Her memory stops, Bella knew Antonia died along with her. She also knew Antonia, her best friend, was gone forever.

**AN: I hope this makes sense. I know I haven't posted in a while, but RL got in the way. I hope you like this. Tell me what you want for the second life. I am not really sure. Should Bella have a boyfriend?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight, and I have an author's note at the end.**

**Second Life**

She figured she had gone to Hell. She had been beaten and raped for no apparent reason, and then when she thought that at least she would go to Heaven for her suffering she was thrown into Hell. The pain was completely unbearable, and it lasted forever. It was as if she would never again feel anything but this horrible gut wrenching pain.

Then as soon as it had come, it had stopped. She was no longer in pain, and once again she was Bella.

She arose and realized her second life. She could feel the power in her body. She knew the power in her mind, and now she realized with frightening clarity that this was her second life. Her mission, shape the race. She had to literally decide what it meant to be Vampire. The thought frightened her, but it also made her feel extremely powerful. This was her mission in life. She would alter and entire species because it was her destiny.

Bella realized she needed to do something. She had no idea where she was, and no form of shelter or anything. She also was in desperate need of a hunt. So she did the first instinctual thing that came to her mind. She ran.

Running, as a Vampire, was something Bella would never tire from. She would never physically tire, but more of that she would never get over the feeling of being able to run so fast a mere human couldn't see her. She loved the near emotional high that it caused in her.

She could not believe how beautiful running could be, but then she smelt it. Her nose picked up the smell, and her instincts changed her direction long before her brain realized what it was doing. She was intoxicated by the smell. She longed for it like she had never longed for something before, but she had longed for this before. She knew this smell. It was the smell of human blood. Instantly, Bella stopped. She was repulsed by herself, and she could not believe that human life meant nothing to her. She wished the human blood did not draw her as it did, but she knew she had to fight it. She ran in the opposite direction.

Her nose quickly picked up the scent of a deer. She drained it, then another, and another. It wasn't until she had had three deer and two mountain lions that she was satisfied. She felt satiated at that point, and she could finally think reasonably. It was difficult for her as a newborn to think of anything for too long, but with so much blood in her Bella realized she needed to get in contact with the other Vampires.

Other Vampires weren't too hard for Bella to find. She figured out that some tribes were plagued with bloodless deaths. The tales she heard reminded her of the Vampires she had created in her first life, the ruthless humanity stripped demons that felt only a need for blood and nothing else. She quickly set out for these distraught villages.

Bella found the scents of other Vampires quickly, but soon she figured out that these scents were not the scents of the six Vampires who had been created in her previous life. They were completely different. Bella realized that a great deal of time had passed since her first life. She didn't quite understand it, as she had been alive for a long time during her first life, but this time was much greater. She was baffled by it actually. She realized that most humans, and Vampires for that matter would never know two completely separate times. The languages were different, and that mannerisms of the people were different, but Bella found the similarities that most people would miss. She understood the archetypes that still existed even though the general way of life had changed completely. The people had begun to farm in a way people in Bella's previous life had never managed. They tribes were no longer hunter-gatherer groups, but that were beginning to understand how to grow food to feed themselves. They also kept a few animals around for food. The tribes, however, were still very communal. They relied on each other for support, and their religion was based in many of the same gods Bella had grown up with in her first life. However, the names of the Gods had changed slightly. Bella knew from her first life though that these Gods were not the decider of fate. Bella had a very personally relationship with her God simply because from her first birth she had been given a message, an imprint really. She knew even as a child her destiny. She could never tell anyone. She had learned to lie early. She needed to in order to survive, and God had given her many gifts. It was how Bella knew for certain that all Vampires had souls even if humans who came in contact with them believed other wise.

Bella sought out the other Vampires. They accepted her because she conformed to their ways. She drank human blood with them, and soon she rose in the ranks. It was clear there were other Vampires out there, but it was also clear that all of the Vampires here did not know of the original Bella. There seemed to be wars going on.

Bella trained herself. She knew that a battle, the largest battle yet, was coming. No one had to tell her, it was in the air. Four covens were going to battle to a man. All Bella wanted was to make sure that the good Vampires among them survived and the evils ones did not. Bella realized she could not possibly defeat all the Vampires herself, but she did a lot of spy work before the battle. There were a few gifted vampires. Bella could easily feel their powers. She had perfected her ability in her previous life. The abilities would help her immensely. Unfortunately she had to keep these Vampires alive. There were two Vampires Bella felt must live, they were in separate Covens, but she had noticed how they distanced themselves from their respective Covens. Bella knew they were good, she had seen it in her espionage. Their names were Etona and Skona.

Etona was a tall beautiful woman who could take the breath away from any man, but she had a softness too her that made everyone want to be friends with her, at least Bella guessed that in her human life that was one of her greatest qualities. Humans tend to not want to spend any amount of time with Vampires. Skona on the other hand was a man. Bella had not known that male Vampires could be good, as her only previous experience had ended miserably. Skona was beautiful in the Vampire way, but also, Bella could see in his eyes the intelligence that many of the others lacked. He seemed wise and calmer than the others. He was the strategist of his Coven. He did not wish to fight, but since he was doomed to it he decided he would make it so at least he came out of this alive. Skona had a shielding type of ability. When he used it he made anyone near him confused and unable to act. Skona used his ability sparsely though because he could not control whom his ability affected so it would disable his own Coven as well.

Skona and Etona had never met, but Bella watched them closely and saw that they would get along. Etona accepted everyone she met, and Skona would see the good in Etona. Skona was wise that way. Bella realized she would allow others to live if they survived the battle and she deemed them worthy enough, but she would do everything in her ability to secure the fates of these two.

The battle was looming even closer. The Covens were training harder. Bella watched and she saw that Etona and Skona were very skilled fighters, but she was the best. She had a good couple thousand years on any of the fighters here. They were all fairly young, in Vampire ages, only a couple hundred years at most. It seemed that the Vampires would had destroyed Bella had created a Vampire society that thrived on war and was constantly battling. Bella planned to change that.

Bella realized that trying to talk to either Etona or Skona would greatly endanger her chances of surviving the battle. While they had shown promise of being estranged from their groups they still had not seemed to be disloyal or conniving in any way. It was one of the reasons Bella had chosen them. They seemed open to her, it was their blessing and curse.

The day before the battle the tensions in Bella's coven were running high. She realized there were a few people here that she would miss if they died; she realized that she would try to keep them alive. They would be good Vampires outside of this horrible setting. Bella chose Trena as her favorite. Trena was changed when she was still very young. She had strong faith as Bella often caught her praying over a dead meal. It warmed Bella's heart. She would try and keep Trena alive if possible. Bella realized she had not given much thought to her own Coven in choosing people she wished to survive. It was sad there were many good Vampires who were stuck in this horrible situation.

The next day all four covens appeared at the field. They were far from ant civilization. Bella was thankful for this. The fighting seemed to be dignified even, all Covens appeared in the open, but Bella knew better. There was not a single Coven that did not have people hidden in the woods waiting for the call for attack. Bella, Trena, Skona, and Etona were all among the Vampires chosen to be the fronts for the Covens. All Covens stated their Coven's name: Illon, Hilio, Joles, and Merun. Bella was part of the Hilio Coven. It was odd to think about, but soon Bella hoped Coven names would go out of existence. She wished for nothing less than peace among Vampires.

The fighting began shortly after. There were rules, which had been agreed upon before Bella had been born. There was one main rule it was kill. There were not to be any severely injured Vampires left to heal themselves. If a limb was torn off they were to be thrown in the fire right away. It had already been started.

Once the rules were stated the fighting started almost instantly. Bella did not know what to do. There were more than twenty Vampires between the four covens. They were five gifted ones. Bella had practiced using their gifts in her espionage. Bella came near to Skona she realized he was killing many using his gift. Bella approached and took control of his ability. It made it much easier for her to kill as well. They were unstoppable. No one got anywhere near either of them, but Bella realized Etona was not doing well. Most of her coven was destroyed already, and she had no one to help her. Bella somehow got Skona to see Etona, and it was weird. Bella felt a shift in Skona. He realized he would not let her die. He rushed to her side and fought of all the others, but confused Etona in the process. He was winning for her though. Bella was happy. She knew they would both make it out alive Skona was going to win. His ability made it nearly impossible for any Vampire to get near him. Etona finally saw Skona and she knew as well. They were the first mates Bella had seen it was beautiful. They saw each other like there was no one else in the world, but soon they had to get back to fighting. Bella was still wielding Skona's ability it was very helpful, but some of the Vampires Bella had grown fond of were dying most of her Coven was gone, but surprisingly most of all the Covens were gone.

It was soon that Bella would have to stop however there was one Vampire she worried about. Stefan. He was a dangerous looking Vampire. He had single handedly destroyed many Vampires, and Bella was worried that he would only wreak more havoc if he lived. She wished more than anything that someone would take him out, but no one seemed able he was stronger and faster than any other Vampire, and he had the reddest eyes, but he wasn't a newborn. I couldn't figure it out; it was like his newborn bloodlust had never left him.

Soon everyone recognized that Stefan was the only one left of his coven. He was still out for blood though. The rest were willing to just stop enough of us had been killed. Stefan ran, and nobody bothered to go after him. He would not attack the reamaining alone. The group was so much stronger than he, and after Stefan left the fighting died down, fast.

Then the mourning started, and people began to realize just how much they had come to care about those Vampires around them, it was clear that Skona and Etona had fallen in love somehow, by that mysterious Vampire pull they had found a mate in each other. It was blindingly obvious, and almost painful to know that she would most likely never have that. She had a destiny and did not think her God had made room for love.

There were only a handful of others five max. They were not the best fighters in their covens; no they were the most peaceful. They were the people who had tried not to fight, and had made it out alive because of it. Bella was so happy. Trena had not been so fortunate. She was one of the many lost, and Bella wished she could cry, Trena had been a good friend, a sister even.

Bella realized something needed to happen no one was going to leave this field until someone spoke so Bella went about speaking. She was skeptical about what to say, how did she go about "shaping" a Vampire race, she had no idea, so she searched her heart, and realized she just needed to explain a few things.

"We all came here today because we wanted to end the fighting amongst the Vampires. We wanted peace, which was impossible with so many Covens. I am here because I want peace as well. I look around at the survivors and I see the peaceful ones. I don't see the people who went for every kill, but I see the people who wished the killing didn't have to happen even if the end result was what everyone wanted. I came here today simply wishing to find a group to survive. I hoped to be part of that group. I am happy with the faces of who survived even though I do weep for those we lost. I would try and explain who I am and what this fighting has done to my spirit, but none of you would believe me. I am not here to rule, I only wish to lead us in a better direction. I wish for peace, a lasting peace. I hope we can find that amongst ourselves." I think I had gotten across what I needed to say. My eyes showed I was a newborn however my coherency and rationality should have shown them that I was no ordinary Vampire.

Etona was first to speak. "I know not your name, but I agree with your sentiment. I have found peace here, in more ways than one. I am happy now, and I wish the fighting to stop as well." Etona glanced at Skona, and Skona quickly agreed, he was a man of few words; a "yes" with a decisive nod of his head was all that the group got.

I realized quickly that everyone was agreeing it was going perfectly, and soon we started introducing ourselves.

"I realize that many of us do not know each others names. I am Bella. I am a newborn, but I am also much, much more. I wish to be friends with each and every one of you."

"My name is Etona. I have been a Vampire for almost 10 years. I have been unhappy for most of it. I have found my mate though. I am complete." She smiled up at Skona.

"I am Skona. I love Etona with all my being."

A quieter man from across the meadow spoke up. "I am Igor. I have been a Vampire for 33 years and 74 days. I miss my family still."

"I am Pireen. I have been a Vampire for almost 25 years I think. I don't understand why we fought so much. I want peace more than you can know." This was a young woman, almost a girl, and she was fierce even though she was small.

"I am Liren. I have been in this cold body for many years. I do not know how many, and I have been trying to work as a liaison between the Covens for years. I think now I can try to find peace, and if any stray Vampire is found I believe I can help work to assimilate him or help him in any way if that is alright." There were nods all around. The older looking man looked as if he was relieved that we were all as peaceful as we claimed.

There was only one more Vampire, and she looked scared. Pireen was next to her, and nudged her to speak. "I am Clara. I have only been a Vampire a few years now I think. It has all been a blur of attack and retreat. I was made to be a killing machine by the one who got away, Stefan, and I don't know if I can change." I ran to give her a hug. The others had my intentions confused, and everyone was way too tense. As soon as they realized I meant her no harm the tension lessened.

"Clara you are who you want to be, you can change if you want. I will help you if I can."

The others looked at me in amazement. I was still a newborn in their eyes I could see it. I needed to change this view, but I was afraid that right now we could not get anything done. "We need to build places to live. I would like to have a home. I think we could all do well to live together as a family." The nods around were vigorous except for Etona and Skona.

"Bella…? Right? …We were planning to make our own home. We wouldn't want to always be disturbing you with, well you know."

It hit Bella right then that they wanted to be able to have sex out of earshot. "Of course, but stay close enough that you will at least visit from time to time. Please?"

"We will make our home a few miles away only so you cannot hear our sounds." Bella was certain Etona would have been blushing at this point.

The Vampires went about building their home the way normal humans did at this point. They found their materials and built it by hand. The house was large, and had enough room to fit many people. It was beautiful in its own way, but in no way was it elegant or anything of the sort.

Bella grew to love Clara like a daughter. They were so close, and one day Clara asked a question that seemed innocent enough, and made sense. "Bella as a newborn why are you so old seeming?"

Bella stumbled a bit, but eventually decided that truth was the way to go. "I-I… well you see, I guess… well here goes. Clara I have been a Vampire before, in another life." Bella watched Clara's face closely.

"So you have been reborn?" She seemed confused.

"Yes, only once that I can remember."

"Tell me about your first life, who changed you before?"

This was the question Bella had been dreading she didn't know if she could explain that she was the first again the truth seemed like the only option. "I wasn't changed by anybody I was the first Vampire."

The shock on Clara's face gave Bella no indication of whether this was a good or bad thing. On the other hand, the smile that soon appeared gave Bella all the answer she needed.

Their lives easily melded together. Bella was a natural leader, and the rest were glad to follow. Etona and Skona visited all the time, and even though they had built their own house sometimes they did not get all the way home before their lust overtook them. It wasn't disgusting to anyone's ears, it made Bella envious, but she knew her plan, and it did not involve that kind of love.

They lived peacefully for a long time. They took up the arts to keep them occupied, and everybody was living happily ever after. Bella had even taught them how to feed off animals to keep themselves sustained. Everything was completely perfect.

Then one-day years later Stefan returned. Stefan had not found peace with himself and the other Covens; no Stefan was out for blood. He still had that blood crazed look. Etona and Skona had been killed already he made sure we knew that. He brought an army, I never got a head count, but they were many. They were trained for war. Clara recognized the look well she had been trained that way too.

The Coven stuck together. They fought until the end, but we were overpowered. We had no natural talents, and without Skona I could not grab hold of anyone else's none of Stefan's army had any discernible talents. They took us by brute force. They were the epitome of everything that was wrong with Vampires, and they were now all that was left of them. As I lost consciousness I realized I had unintentionally destroyed the race I had created I shaped it incorrectly, but I guess that was why I had four lives.

**AN: Well this was a really hard chapter to write, and I am sorry if you have lost interest because I had massive writer's block. I had a lot of stuff going on in my life. My granddad died. School started, my roommate got sick and now can't take her finals. Now it is thanksgiving weekend, I finally have time to relax. I finally have time to do something, and the first thing I do is try to finish this chapter. It has literally been haunting me since summer. I hope it is alright the timing may feel weird, but I really just wanted to get you guys something since I have just been awful. Please forgive me, and maybe if you are feeling really generous you could leave a review. **** I Love all you guys, thanks for making my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Third Life

Pain. It was as if she had only known pain her entire life. The three days stretched into what felt like an eternity. Her whole existence was pain, and memories eluded her. She was completely lost to the world. She was nothing like she was before, but one thing rang out in her mind like a lighthouse she was to rule this world. She was to take control. She had no idea how, but she assumed it would not be easy, but it had to be doable. She thought of this, as she was tortured slowly painfully. She felt the fire eat her from the inside out. She thought of her task, the one thing she was able to hold on to as she burned of a fire that did not exist.

Then the three days, which most think they will not live through, ended. It was just as abrupt as always, and Bella arose. She woke and this was her first transformation since her first that she did not wake up alone. Her family had found her, and Bella was not strong enough this time. She devoured them. She hated herself, but it was inevitable. They were there and she was not human, they were.

Her creator showed up after she had destroyed them. His name was Lorenz. Lorenz had somehow figured out that Bella was a shield of unknown power while she was human. He had an ability, but it was not abundantly clear at first. Bella knew more about being a Vampire than any one in the world, but he gave her all the "rules." Basically he took her under his wing. She thrived and he was pleased. He was sorry that he could not rescue her from her family, but he had tried she said she understood, but Bella did not like the fact that she had devoured her entire family. She hated the bloodlust more than anything. She was going to rule this race, and she would, but she needed to bide her time.

Lorenz did not leave Bella's side. He was completely smitten with her. She allowed this romance to continue. Lorenz was not evil, he meant well, and being a Vampire, he was easy on the eyes. Lorenz and Bella made a good team. They lived the best kind of life a Vampire could hope for, and then one day Lorenz wanted more.

"Bella, we have roamed this world for years and years. I have been with you through it all. I know this place doesn't look like much, but it was the first place I laid eyes on you." Bella looked around and realized it was true. "I was hoping you would be my wife, and maybe we could settle down here."

Bella was perplexed for a moment. She wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of marrying Lorenz, but she wasn't opposed to it either. She knew for a fact he wasn't her mate, but she did not know if every Vampire had a mate for she had lived a long time, longer than all, and she still had not found hers.

Bella also did not know how it would be possible to settle down in an area, so she asked. "Lorenz, I will marry you, but how do you intend for us to settle down without drawing too much attention to ourselves?"

He seemed brimming with joy. He kissed Bella over and over again, and she felt nothing, but acted along for he was kind and good-natured and she loved him in a way, she knew it would cruel of her to deny him at this point, but she couldn't help but hope for something more.

Bella was not satisfied at al, and when Lorenz had had his fill of her lips she posed the question that was worrying her. "Lorenz, how are we supposed to settle down?"

"It's obvious isn't it? All we have to do is hunt outside the area we live in." Bella thought this over and realized it could be done.

"Well, why not settle here? I still remember most of Volterra from my human life?" Bella still loved the city she had lived in as a human.

"If that would make you happy of course." Lorenz was always attentive.

Bella and Lorenz had money enough to buy themselves a beautiful home, and they did. Bella chose a castle she had always admired as a human that had fallen into disarray when the owners lost their fortune.

The castle was much more massive then even the enormous outside let on. It went stories below ground and Bella admired the engineering it must have taken to build it. She went through each part of the house and she devised room after room. The house became her obsession. She worked day and night, and pleasured Lorenz when he needed it. He had opened a bank in town. They both ended up loving their work, and Lorenz would come home and make love to Bella every night, and she enjoyed herself, but always felt a sort of disconnect.

The only time Bella felt passion was when she worked on her castle. She refurbished the whole place by herself. She cleaned and designed every room. It wasn't as if she ever tired, and she loved it.

One day however she realized she needed something more. Her hunting wasn't as exhilarating and her refinishing of the castle in Volterra was almost complete. Everyone in town was banking with Lorenz and life seemed to be perfect. Lorenz was gaining power in the city, people loved him the way Bella wished she could.

And then it hit her. She wanted a family. The way normal people had families. She knew she couldn't have children running around, but life with just Lorenz was not perfect. The castle was too large, and suddenly she felt lost inside it. She needed children or something to fill these halls, and she knew how.

Lorenz's ability was not obvious, but it was very useful. People and Vampires alike trusted and liked him instantly. He could turn up the charm literally with his power and make people want to get to know him, and be his friend, and Bella finally figured out how she would finally get her family.

Bella wanted children, and Lorenz would give her whatever she wanted so she asked him to get her three boys. Not all at the same time of course. One first and she would tell him when she wanted the other two.

Lorenz started to look for a boy to bring to Bella. He would not deny her this. She was too important to him. He looked for boys that he thought would be worthy of his Bella, and finally he found one. His name was Aro.

Aro was a sweet little boy. His parents had been killed for they were poor and could not pay their debts. He had been living on the streets, but when Lorenz saw him he knew instantly that Bella would love him. He asked him if he would like to live in the castle with him and his wife, and while Aro was intimidated by the Vampire eyes of the man he agreed for anything was better than living on the street.

Bella had prepared many children's rooms in her castle, but she gave Aro the most luxurious. It was filled with toys and everything a child could want. Aro was overwhelmed at first, but Bella's love soon won him over. He was only eight years old. Bella loved being a parent. It was exhausting, but she felt more human. She cooked and cleaned and kept human hours. It was the most exhilarating time of her Vampire life. Aro soon grew to realize his parents were not normal people like he was. His mother who he loved beyond all reason had not aged a day since he had met her, and neither had his father. Also, he had never seen them eat or sleep. He didn't question this though. He figured he would eventually get an explanation.

Aro went out into the world and made a name for himself. He joined his father in the banking business, and while he was not instantly liked he had a more human way about him. People were more at ease in his presence, and he felt he knew them just by shaking their hand. Aro was growing older though, and his parents weren't. His mother appeared to be younger than him, and finally one day he asked her why.

"Mother, why am I older than you? Why don't you age? Or eat? Or Sleep?" He had to get it all off his chest.

Bella stared back at him. She knew this had been coming for sometime, and she knew Aro would never betray them, but he might feel as if his parents were monsters when he found out.

"Aro your father and I are not able to have children of our own. We found you and took you in because I wanted to feel the love a mother feels towards her children. I hope we have never hurt you or deprived you of anything." Bella had no idea where she was going.

"Mother, never! I love you and father so much, but you are not normal, and I want to know why." He looked at her face and she looked almost heart-broken. He had never meant to hurt her.

"Aro I am going to tell you a story. A story I have not told to anyone who is still living." Bella began her tale. She told Aro everything he was nearly thirty and Bella knew that soon he would need to be changed or he would age and die. She could not take that. She told him her whole story, and she told him that they were Vampires. Aro took it surprisingly well.

"Mother," he said, caressing her face. "I want to be like you." Bella burst into tears she had been hoping and dreading the words at the same time. She could not see her child die, but she had hoped she would not have to see him suffer so much pain either.

"It will be done son, if you are sure. You are allowed to change your mind any time before you are bitten. You must not tell anyone of my story though." Aro nodded as if he had come to the same conclusion.

It wasn't more than a month before Aro had turned. He told everyone at the bank he was going on a trek for about a year or so. That way he could be acclimated to humans before he would go back to work. He was excited for his change, he thought it was going to be like the best birthday present he had ever gotten. Bella told him otherwise. She warned him of the pain, but nothing could prepare him for it. Nothing could have shown him the truth.

Aro was turned, and he was a newborn, but he could not eat humans. Aro tried to eat them his instincts told him to, his thirst told him to, but every time he got close enough for the kill he would touch them, and their whole lives would flash in his mind. Every single one of their thoughts would reach him, and he couldn't kill them. Bella showed him how to hunt animals. She told him they didn't taste nearly as good, but that they were enough to survive on, and Aro did.

Aro loved being a Vampire. He would run and jump all day. Bella showed him some cool tricks, and Aro wondered why he never saw all of Bella's thoughts. He had seen all of Lorenz's thoughts when he had looked at him. Bella told him of her shielding abilities and her ability to reverse her shield. She never used it on Aro though. She had no desire to know everyone of Aro's thought.

Aro had amber eyes, and Bella soon joined him. They focused Aro's gift so that it was limited to his hands. This helped Aro as he could then walk through a group of people without worrying about being overcome with thoughts. He enjoyed his gift immensely. He went back to work at the bank after his yearlong trek. His eyes had changed colors and he spoken of a very foreign disease he had picked up on his trek. They all believed him.

Aro became the talk of the town. He was a prime bachelor, and now he was a Vampire he had superhuman good looks. He did not take a wife however. He waited. The town had never questioned the Volturis of their agelessness. It seemed rude to them. They loved the Volturis they had all but eradicated crime, and brought so much wealth to their almost dying city. Bella hoped she could live here forever. She loved her city so much. Eventually it was decided that the Volturis should be their royalty. They was much royalty springing up all around Italy so it was decided that the Volturis would be the royal family.

Aro was becoming wildly popular in Volterra. He could know a person just by shaking their hand, and he used that to his advantage. He greeted all of them and he eventually knew all the dirty secrets of Volterra. He was the city's best gossip. Bella loved to see him getting along so well, and Lorenz had more money than any person in the world had ever had. Everything was well. Then one day Bella wanted to raise another child. Aro was Prince of Volterra, and Bella was their Queen, but she wanted another child. She wouldn't dare without Aro's permission though.

She wasn't afraid of him, but she hoped he would understand why she wanted another child. It wasn't to replace, but simply to help their family grow. She asked him one day and he couldn't have responded better.

"Aro I was hoping I could raise another child. How would you feel about that?" Bella asked timidly.

"A brother?" Bella nodded. "I would love a brother. I would never rough him up or anything, but I would teach him all he would ever need to know. I would love him. Yes please mother. I would love one." Bella was ecstatic and she told Lorenz. He went through the same process of trying to find one. He soon did.

Leonardo was another beautiful boy. He was younger this time about five and he wanted a family more than anything in the world. Lorenz had done well again. Leonardo fit in well. He loved Aro instantly. He told him all his secrets which was unnecessary as Aro saw them all anyway. Leonardo played the piano. He had never been taught, but just picked it up. He was wonderful. He enjoyed the perfect childhood. He was blessed with an older brother who taught him everything. How to be sneaky ad how to get women.

They lived the perfect life until Leonardo met a girl. He loved this girl, and that was fine. Bella would not force Vampirism on anyone, but she knew that if he loved her he would have to leave his family. Leonardo knew that too. He chose love. His wife became pregnant, and while he could have stayed he asked his father for some money and he left town. Bella visited them all the time at first, and when the baby was born she held it with reverence, but happiness does not last forever.

Bella was not allowed to return after the first time she held her granddaughter. Leonardo said he did not want too many interruptions to her life, but Bella knew the truth. His wife was afraid of them. They were not normal and if too much time was spent with them you could sense it. Bella accepted this and went back home. She had always hoped for three boys to grow up and be hers forever, but this was not to be the case. She could accept that. She still checked on her son from time to time, but he grew old, and only once had she been worried when she smelled another Vampire's trail near their home, but it was just passing. Bella did not fear. Her family's scent must have been so strong at this point other Vampires would know not to come near.

This was what she thought, and sadly she was wrong.

Stefan had grown tired of his hoards of newborns so he killed them all. One by one, and they were none the wiser. He kept a few who had very special abilities. He couldn't be bothered to remember their names, but one day he smelled something peculiar, another Vampire's scent. This wouldn't have bothered him except the scent was oddly familiar. Stefan knew most of the Vampire's, but he was certain he had killed this one. She was the Vampire who had led the army against him in the beginning. Stefan had two "sons" now. Vladimir and Stefan he had stolen both as children. He had taught them ruthlessness, and he was proud of them. He had found this old Vampire's scent, and he had followed, or rather spied on her. She did not move. She had children as well, and one moved out. He was still human. Stefan was going to get information out of him, but he knew nothing. He knew who she was though. He did not know how she was back, but he knew. He was going to kill her, single-handedly.

He knew she had another son who was not yet dead; he went for him to go hunting. It was the only time they traveled. And when he left Stefan attacked. Bella put up quite a fight, but Stefan had no gifts so Bella couldn't reflect them, and he eventually won. He had been fighting his whole life while she had been practicing peace. When he finally got the best and beheaded her and burned her Bella lost consciousness. Aro and Lorenz returned home and killed Stefan years later after tracking him. Aro raised the other two boys Bella would have wanted, and Lorenz was killed in the search for Stefan. This was the start of the war between the two Covens.

**AN: I hope you like these humble beginnings to what will eventually become the Volturi. I think this is how it should have happened. Anyways, I am going to apologize for being terrible about updating. I don't think anybody reads this anymore, but it is almost finished. I mean we are done with Bella's lives. Let me know what you think with a review please. I really am sorry for taking so long to update I never meant to take on so much when I couldn't do it. Anyways I hope you liked it and if you did let me know and if you didn't let me know, and let me know why for both. I am dying to know how people feel about this in general. Thanks to BerryEbilBunny for the review last chapter. Please it would make my day if you reviewed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own twilight.**

There Aro sat, staring at his mother. He had loved her so much, but she had abandoned him. She had left them to fend for themselves as the war started. Aro had to change so many to keep up. He gave up on feeding on animals because he needed to be strong. At least she had helped him control his gift so he could bite them without their thoughts flashing in his mind.

He had never forgiven her for leaving. She had died, and with her a part of him had died as well. His innocence. He thought his humanity had died with the change, but no it had truly died when his mother had been stripped from him. He was no longer even trying to be civil. He wanted nothing more than blood. They kept Volterra safe of course. His mother had loved it, and he knew she would come back. He knew that her death was merely an illusion.

Stefan had killed much more than his mother, and lost much more than his own life. He had forfeited the lives of many of his sons' creations, and many of Aro's. Aro did not forgive him, not for an instant, but he knew that he would never come back. Stefan would not return as Bella had.

Lorenz had died soon after and Aro was the only Volturi left. His brother was long gone although his family lived on. His heirs living near to Volterra, but never stepping foot inside the city. He did not know why, but they preferred to live outside the walls.

Aro built the Volturi up, and they defeated Stefan's Coven. They ruled the Vampire world. That was his mother's destiny to create leadership of this world, and he would wait for her return. He would wait thousands of years to see the woman who had raised and loved him more than life itself.

Bella did come back and Aro was astounded when he met her as a human. He did not realize she would be silent still as a human, but there she was. Aro wanted her changed immediately of course. He knew his mother was kneeling before him the minute he touched her hand, but he could only kindly suggest it to Edward.

Aro knew that Bella had never truly loved Lorenz, and he could see that she did love Edward. This made Aro resent Edward. How come she could love him so deeply and seemingly despise her own son? Human Bella of course did not remember that Aro was her son. He assumed she would come around once she was changed.

So Aro waited a couple of years. Not long in the lifetime of a Vampire, but Aro loved his mother very much, and he wanted her back. Then he received the wedding invitation. He would not go. He knew Bella still was human and would not remember him, but he sent her favorite necklace to her. The Cullens would see it as a thinly concealed threat, but hopefully once Bella was turned she would see it for what it really was, a gift from son to mother.

Aro waited some more and some more, but Bella did not return.

She must have been changed at this point she would remember everything so why not come back to her home town? Why not return to her family? Aro was growing anxious he wanted to tell her everything that had happened. He wanted to introduce his wife to her, but still she never came. Hundreds of years later long after she had been turned, and long after Aro had become bitter, she returned, and she expected royal treatment.

She treated Aro distantly, but she claimed her throne. She stood at the front of the three "sons" Aro had given her. Three very good people he had personally chosen, and she befriended none. Aro began to think of her as Queen as opposed to mother. His thoughts clouded over with anger. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't good enough, and it wasn't as if he could get into her thoughts. He waited. She ruled, and she was very kind. The Vampires loved the rule of Bella except that she was too human for most of them. I had known her before, and I knew she was much less human now than she could be.

He missed my mother. She had cared for him as a child and he missed the way she looked at me. He knows she easily connects with that part of herself she told him herself. He just didn't understand what he did that could be so disappointing to her.

It all came to him the day he had been about to kill her about to grant her wish. Her mind had finally opened up, and Aro saw it.

Bella had never been disappointed with Aro, she just couldn't choose. She couldn't love anybody if she couldn't love everyone, and her heart had been breaking for Edward ever since she had arrived. Bella saw his mother when he was about to kill her, and he stopped. Edward had finally seen his wife again, but he had not been waiting nearly as long as Aro had. Edward had seen all the thoughts flit into Aro's head, and he understood now.

The retelling of Bella's lives to everyone had made everything clear, but the question was: Where to now?

Bella was supposed to humanize the Vampires, but not all Vampires are strong willed enough to survive solely on animals. Many choose against that option. How could they be humanized?

This was Bella's duty and Aro knew he would work to the death to help her.

Bella did not wish anyone to be worked to the death. She had a plan. Bella hoped someday in the future all Vampires would have golden eyes, which reflected their lifestyle choice, but she would not force anything on anyone.

Bella realized in her retelling of her lives that she didn't have to get rid of the Volturi. She realized all she needed was to combine the Volturi and the Cullen Covens. Once that was finished both would be far too strong for anyone to threaten.

Bella had worked four lives trying to perfect this race she had created. She had tried terribly hard to make all of this work. She was not perfect, and some supreme being had chosen her for this job. She had no choice in the matter, at least she didn't know of any choice, and all she wanted right now was a little rest and relaxation, including Edward.

She thought she deserved that much. So she was going to make a proclamation.

"I know we have had our differences in the past. I did not understand before that we could all get along if we tried. I thought I would have to choose between my two families. I was miserable because I wanted to love everyone equally. I do love everyone equally, but I need to be able to show it openly. I need everyone to know that I do not love the Cullens more simply because their eyes are golden. I was more able to forget about the Volturi when I lived with the Cullens, but I love you all the same. I am the mother of this Organization. I chose Volterra. I created Aro, who has intern created many of you. I love you all as if you are my children, and I hope someday you will see me as more of a mother than a Queen. Right now there is no need for that. Right now we need to make amends. I am tired, and I need a break. I have seen my mate for the first time in many years. I need to be reacquainted with him. We will all be a family though. We all have the ability to love, and I believe if we let each other we could become the greatest Coven, nay Family, ever to exist."

Bella spoke from her heart, and most took it to heart. Edward looked at her with admiration. He had seen her in a whole new light today, and while he resented her for not telling him he still missed her with his entire heart.

When Bella and Edward we alone in Bella's chambers, the ones she had designed a lifetime ago they got reacquainted very fast, and everything felt right in Bella's mind it was then that Edward gasped. He was finally able to see into Bella's mind, she was not about to die, and she wasn't trying to let go, but her mission in life was complete. Her life was hers to live. She had set in motion the events, which would humanize the Vampire race, and now it was her turn to live, her turn to find happiness and Humanity.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked the end. If you want I can post a short epilogue.**

**Thanks to Jessica (), BerryEbilBunny, and blackshadowlight for the reviews last chapter. It really makes my day when people review. I hope this is the ending you were looking for. I like happy endings so there you go. I just want to thank you guys for reading, and those of you who started early on, andhad to deal with all my breaks because of real life, thanks for sticking with it, if you did. Well if I get a large request of ran epi I will write one otherwise, this was fun. This is my first completed fic, I started my other one first, but it is still going they have a longer journey to go through. **

**Sofia**


End file.
